She Didn't Even Know Reprint
by LouBird92
Summary: There is a lot more to this story than meets the eye. Kate was called to a poss. murder suicide at one of NYC's foster homes. Little did Kate or Rick realise they would find one girl that would change her life forever! Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys I know it has been ages since you've heard from me. Here is the reprint of She Didn't Even Know. I've planned the story a lot better, so it should flow more and make a bit more sense. Between UNI and WORK and DOCTORS VISITS my free time/writing time is limited night time when I'm not exhausted. I hope you like the reprint and I hope there isn't to much wait time between now and the next few chapters :)**

Chapter 1

"Beckett" the brunette detective answered. It was 11:30 am and she was only on call after working 2 full weeks without a break. But of course, being NYC in late February, murderers wouldn't be giving her a break.

The detective listened to dispatch relay the details of a double shooting, that is most likely a murder suicide. As the address was read out, Kate realised it was one of the many government foster homes that Castle makes donations to each year at Christmas time.

"Got it. ETA is 20 – 30 minutes. Let the ME on scene but no one touches the bodies til one of my team are there." Movement of the bodies always makes murder suicides harder, just in case it is a set-up.

***CASKETT***

When Kate arrived at the scene 15 kids were sitting together on the grass, crying. As she counted them she noticed the bigger ones all had a little one in their lap, except one, she was sitting alone and looking around with slight concern in her eyes. The detective smiled sadly at the group of kids; she was too busy thinking, how hard it would be to not only lose their real parents but now their foster parents as well and how it is going to be hard for them to all be split up and make a new life with a new family, that she didn't hear her partner approach.

"What do we have boys?" Beckett asked as she and Castle walked into the living room. Ryan and Esposito were supposed to be her Junior Detectives to train but were more like her team, her partners.

"Kenneth and Rachel Tibbett, foster parents to 16 kids – 7 boys and 9 girls, ranging between 3 and 16. With the positioning of the bodies and the fact that Kenneth is still holding the gun, we would be calling Murder Suicide, but Lanie won't be able to prove it til she takes them back to the morgue."

"Thanks boys" Kate said "Speak to the neighbours and check for any problems between the couple or it they heard anything. Also, get the kids' statements before they get taken back to CPS. Who called it in?"

"Candice, the 16 year old kid; They came back from the movies and found the bodies" replied Esposito then they both walked off to canvas the neighbourhood.

Kate and Rick walked off to speak to the ME "What do you have for me, Lanie?" Kate asked looking down at the bodies.

"Well Mr Tibbett over there apparently used a .22 caliber hand gun to put a bullet it his wife's brain then took it to himself. Killed them both instantly and made a bit of a mess. Time of Death was between 8 and 10 this morning judging by lividity but I'll know more once I can get them to the morgue. So, as soon as CSU and the boys are done, I'm ready to go" The ME announced.

Beckett and Castle both nodded "Thanks Lanie" and walked off leaving the ME to her job.

The brunette was deep in thought about what the boys had said "16 kids?" she mumbled.

"What?" the writer asked.

"The boys said 16 kids, I only counted 15 out the front" It was then that she heard whimpering coming from down the hall. "Sshh" Kate said to Rick as they slowly crept down the hall to the door. "I think I hear crying coming from this room" As the detective knocked on the door there was a clang and the sound of shuffling feet.

"Rick, stay behind me" she stated slowly drawing her weapon. "NYPD, open up" she called while knocking but no-one answered so Kate slowly turned the handle.

Once the door was open, Beckett did a quick sweep to check for danger "All clear, you can come in now Castle"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

While Beckett spoke to Espo, Castle kept reading to the little girl tucked into his side. The writer looked down at her, she had tear stains across her cheeks, dust clumps and knots in her shoulder length, wavy, chestnut coloured hair and a thumb in her mouth. Her clothing wasn't torn but they were clearly hand-me-downs, two sizes too big and old.

The girl had noticed the writer's silence, she turned her head to look up but quickly avoided eye contact by turning away after seeing his blue eyes on her. It was then that Rick noticed the bruises on her arms and legs 'I hope they didn't hurt her', he thought.

Kate walked back into the room after Rick started reading again "Can I talk to you for a minute, Rick?"

He nodded and tried to stand but the kid wouldn't let him go.

"Hey sweetie" Rick said looking into her sad and scared eyes "I need to talk to Kate over there. Can you wait here while I do that?" he asked but her eyes filled with even more tears. The little girl stared at him, but he swore she could see right through him; just like a certain detective. Speaking of, he looked up to Kate then back at the girl and gasped lightly, nothing to noticeable. The eyes, same shape and color, the hair, her nose, ears, and even the curve of her top lip; all identical just miniaturized.

Kate noticed the girl wasn't going anywhere and moved closer, slowly trying not to spoke her. Rick froze as Kate leant over and whispered in his ear "We need to figure out if she saw anything, her name and age would be good too." The writer tried so hard to focus on her words and not her breath flowing across his ear and her lips grazing his cheek, all he could do was nod "She trusts you, more than she trusts me, Rick."

As Rick sat back on the floor the child followed and sat as close as she was before they moved. "Okay sweetie pie, we need you to answer some questions for us. Can you tell me your name?"

The little girl just shook her head, refusing to talk. Rick pulled a notepad and pen out of her pocket and placed in in front of her "Can you write it?" But she still looked at him hesitantly. "Come on, I bet your clever enough to write your name?" the writer tried, hoping to make it into a game.

In between Ruck's questions Kate sat on the floor across from them, Rick didn't notice until he heard a gasp and he knew the detective had seen the resemblance between herself and the child. He looked up to see she was having some sort of internal struggle; Kate had spotted the similarities but knew what she was thinking wasn't possible.

Rick looked back down to find AllIE written down on the page, a misture of lower case, capital and backwards letters were used but no one said anything. "Very good" Rick exclaimed. "So Miss Allie, can you show me how fantastic you numbers are? Can you write down how old you are?" Allie stopped to think but then wrote a backwards 6.

Another gasp escaped Kate's lips but this time the writer couldn't work out why. 'That would be her age this year, she would be the same age and this time last week would have been her 6th birthday. But it's still not possible' ran through Kate's mind.

"Now miss Allie, are you sure you're 6? You are so smart" the detective heard her partner say "I need to ask you a very important question okay? Even if you don't like the answer I need you to be a very brave girl and tell me" The kids eyes widened but she nodded slowly.

"Do you know who hurt your mummy and daddy out there?"

"They're not my mummy and daddy" Allie screamed and cried, this was the first sound she had made for them "They only look after me until my real mummy and daddy come to get me!"

"Do you know who your real mummy and daddy are" Kate asked and the girl furiously shook her head

"NO, no one will tell me who they are. They say I'm not allowed to know. All the other kids tell me they didn't want me but I know my mummy wanted me, I can feel it" Allies was now gripping onto Castle, holding her head to his arm "Rachael and Kenneth wouldn't tell and the social worker said I'm not allowed, that little girls wouldn't understand."

"Do you know who hurt Rachael and Kenneth?" Kate asked the little girl again, trying not to cry for the little girl. Allie just shook her head against Rick's arm "All I heard was a scream, some yelling and to very loud bangs."

All they could think was 'thank god this precious little girl didn't have to witness that mess.'

Kate looked toward the little girl and missed what she once lost but she hasn't felt this war in a long time, 6 years and one week to be exact.

~ CASKETT~

By the time the detective and writer had convinced Allie to come outside, the bodies had been taken away and the other kids were sitting on the frass waiting for the social worker under the supervision of Ryan and anther uniformed officer.

Allie had a tight grip on bother Kate and Rick's hands as they walked outside and were met by jeers and taunts from the other children.

"Here's the little pip squeak" one girl called

"What did you do ND, get sick of them telling your parents didn't want you? Cause it's true, that's why you're here. It why we are all here" called another.

"Your mummy and daddy never wanted you ND, you're a loser. Not even the police will find them, so it's no use telling them your problems" a third child called.

Kate couldn't believe these kids, all the taunts made Allie burst in tears so the detective picked her up, trying to hide her away and comfort her as much as possible.

"No wonder she didn't want to come out. She seems to be the punch bag for these kids, both physical and verbal" Rick whispered to his partner. Kate could now understand the verbal abuse but not physical, looking towards the writer in confusion he pointed to the girl's arms and legs and Kate nodded in complete understanding once she saw the bruises.

Kate's job at the scene was done, Ryan and Espo could handle the rest of the canvassing. The lead detective just had to wait for CPS, 'they should be here by now' she thought. 10 minutes later the CPS van finally arrived. As the social worker stepped out of the van Allie coward away and gripped on to Kate's shirt tighter.

"Please don't make me go. Please take me with you. I'll be good, I promise" whispered the little girl "I don't want to go with them, or live with them, they're mean"

Kate's heart broke for the kids and gave Castle a sympathetic look. As the CPS worker approached the female detective announced "Allie is needed back at the station. She was inside the house when it happened. The others have had their statement taken but were at the movies when it happened. I want their records, all of them, counseling notes, bio's, adoption records. I mean everything on all the children. I don't care if they are private records on or not, Including Allie's." Beckett could tell she was getting attached emotionally but couldn't reason why. The social worker just nodded, handed the writer a car seat for the crown vic and walked away.

"You're going to come to the station with us, Allie Cat. We'll see what we can do about a new family, a nice one." Kate surprised both herself and Rick with the nickname slipping out but just looked at the child who was shaking her head again "I want my real family. Not another fake one. They're all really mean to me"

All Kate and Rick could do was nod, they couldn't exactly promise anything until CPS sent through the records and they found out what had happened with the adoption.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate was sitting at her computer waiting for results on the CSU report to come through e-Mail while Rick was sitting in the break room with their junior detective, as members of the precinct had dubbed Allie.

"Rick, why didn't my mummy and daddy want me" Allie asked quietly as she tucked herself further into Rick's chest.

"I'm not sure why anyone wouldn't want a beautiful little girl like you. Maybe they did want you and something happened that they couldn't keep you. I really don't know kid, but Kate and I are going to try and find out, okay?" Rick consoled the girl, rocking back and forward gently.

It wasn't long until Allie had fallen asleep, her legs spread out along the vacant spot on the couch and her head on Rick's lap. The writer was sure any movement wasn't going to wake the girl at this point, so he removed his leg from under her head slowly and gently placed her back down on the couch.

"Need a hand, Beckett?" Castle asked walking towards her desk from the break room with two coffees in hand.

"Just going through the CSU report, I can't find anything suspicious, just have to wait for Lanie to text me when she finishes the autopsies to declare it a homicide or murder suicide. How's Allie? I'm still waiting for her CPS records to come through. If it's not here waiting half an hour I'll ring them again." When the detective looked up at her partner, he could see something was definitely hurting her, something from her past, it was something that no one else knew about.

"What's the matter, Kate?" Rick asked, his voice laced with concern.

Kate looked shocked at Rick's question 'He always knows when something's wrong' she thought. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong, just tired I guess. You know one day off an I end up getting called in"

"Kate I know that's not the truth. Not completely anyway. You can talk to me, you that right? You're not in this alone." The writer stated sliding his hand over hers and giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you" she said gently "I really am just tired though. As horrible as this sounds; I hope this case was nothing more than a murder suicide. I can find out where the kid belongs, go home and relax in a bath with a good book."

'Would a good book so happen to be one written by myself?" Rick asked , trying to make her smile and it worked.

"I was thinking maybe Patterson's new book would work" Kate teased.

Rick feigned hurt "Detective, you disappoint me. I thought you had more class than Patterson"

"Obviously not if you even considered the thought of me reading a book written by you"

"Again Detective, I'm hurt. The New York review of books, not the New York Times book review, mind you. The New York review of Books" Rick raised his eyebrow and pointed a finger at the detective "said that Derek Storm is this generations answer…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Kate cut him off "Mmhmm, I read that piece. And even you have to admit that it's more than a little hyperbolic." Kate got that sly look in her eye and switched from foot to foot "So how much did you pay the reviewer"

"A case of Châteauneuf-du-Pape; But that's not the point, the point is you read the New York Review of Books?" Rick asked a little surprised.

Kate looked at Rick cheekily with a smile on her face "Oh, so many layers to the Beckett Onion; however will you peel them all?"

"Even you must admit, I've done a fairly good job at peeling off a few layers"

"That you have, Ricky boy. But there are still many layers left" said the detective 'and a few skeletons behind them' she added in her mind.

"Kate, Rick… Have you found anything about my mummy and daddy yet?" a little voiced asked as the girl walked towards them rubbing her eyes.

"Not yet, sweetheart, I'm going to ring Child Services soon and ask them to send it very quickly okay?" Kate said sweetly bending down to the girls level "Come here, darling girl" Kate continued holding her hands out as the little girl walked closer, wrapping her arms around the Detectives neck.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Kate asked the girl but she shook her head

"But there is something, Kate" she replied shyly

"Whatever it is, you can tell me"

The little girl looked up hesitantly at Rick and then back to Kate but instead of talking she just buried her face in Kate's neck.

"Castle, can you go and get me a coffee from the break room please?" Kate though it was maybe something she was nervous asking about it in front of a man, after all she had mainly lived with girls all her life. Castle nodded and walked away "Okay, munchkin. He's gone now, what did you want to ask me?"

"I need to go potty, really bad. Can you take me, please?" Kate laughed at the expression on Allie's face, she looked like she was trying desperately not to have an accident down the front of the detective's shirt.

"No worries, munchkin." She bent down and left a note for Rick and carried the little girl to the toilets.

By the time they got back, Rick and the coffee were sitting at her desk. Rick was holding a pile of yellow manila folders from CPS but Kate had also gotten a text from Lanie asking to meet her in the morgue. CPS could wait 15 minutes, she really just wanted to wrap up the case of the dead foster parents as soon as possible, she really hoped that it was a murder suicide.

"Okay, munchkin. We are going to see my friend Lanie. But you have to promise to keep the blindfold on when we get down there until we say you can take it off. Okay?"

She nodded and stuck her thumb back in her mouth; Kate noticed that she sucked her thumb when she was nervous or thinking hard.

"We will carry you through a big room and into a smaller room, when we get into the smaller room you can take the blindfold off but you are not to leave there, you can't follow us into the big room. When Rick and I are ready to leave we will come and put the blindfold back on and carry you out again. Do you understand, no leaving the small room." Kate clarified. She really didn't want this little one to see the dead bodies of her foster parents, she had been through enough already.

10 mintues later they were standing outside the morgue, tying Rick's tie over Allie's eyes. Entering into the room, Lanie looked up and was going to start speaking until she saw the girl in Kate's arms, instead she just raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later but she needs to sit in your office, it unlocked?" Kate asked and Lanie nodded.

Kate kept walking towards the small office in the corner of the room and once she entered she put Allie down on the chair, closed the blinds into the bigger room and took the blind fold off the girls eyes. "Okay remember what I said? No leaving this room, I'll shut the door so you can't hear any bad things and then I'll come back for you okay?"

Allie looked hesitantly but nodded, she still wasn't talking unless she had to.

"Okay Lanie, what do you have for me?" Kate asked as she walked back into the outer room and shutting the small office door.

"It was definitely a murder suicide. The husband shot the wife approximately 15 minutes before he took the gun to his own head. There's gun residue on the husband's hand, the wife was shot close range and the husband has burn marks from the barrel of the gun against his forehead. Your day's work is over."

"Now, what's with the kid? Should she be with CPS?"

"She didn't want to go with them and I felt a connection with her. I'm going to track down her parents and see what happened, why they didn't want her or if they did why they gave her up and haven't come back. If that comes out a bust I guess I'll have to send her back to CPS but until then she's with us. The CPS file is on my desk, I was going to sit down and read it after I came down here." Kate explained.

"Uh huh. Right, you felt a connection with a little girl you've never seen before." Lanie asked disbelievingly.

"Yea, I dunno why Lanie. But I did"

"You know, she kinda looks like you, Kate. If I didn't know you any better I would say she could be your kid. But that's impossible, isn't it?" Rick said finally joining in the conversation quietly so the little girl in the other room couldn't hear what was being said.

Kate shook her head "No, it's not possible" she said solemnly walking over to the office to get the child in question.

"What's with her, Lanie? She sounds like I hit a soft spot. But she's never been pregnant, has she?"

Lanie shook her head just as Rick came to a realization 'the gasp when seeing what she looked like, the gasp at the age of the child, the sudden depressed nature, the want to protect the child from harm's way.' He gasped at the conclusion his imagination came too 'not possible, she would have told me something that important, wouldn't she?' he thought.

But before he could say anything to the ME Kate reappeared with the blindfolded Allie. "You coming, Rick? "

Rick nodded and followed behind the detective and small child like a loyal puppy dog, making Lanie shake her head in amusement and go back to finishing the autopsies.

Half way up to the Homicide floor Rick decided to ask Kate straight "Kate, you don't have a kid hiding somewhere, do you?"

Kate shook her head but before she could say anything else the elevator stopped, the doors opened and a few other people walked in.

"Kate, can I take the blindfold off now?" Allie asked sweetly

"You sure can, munchkin. You were a very good girl in Lanie's office. You listened to everything I said. I think that deserves an ice-cream after I finish work, don't you?"

The little girl nodded and silence fell between them, little did Rick know his comment brought a tear to his favorite detective's eye.

"Thank god, you're back" was the greeting Beckett got from Esposito after they stepped off the elevator. CPS has been ringing and ringing looking for you. They want to know when they can send someone to pick Allie up and find her a home for the night"

"They're not getting her back tonight. She's staying here, with us. If CPS complain let them know Allie has been complaining about being verbally and physically bullied from the girls she's been sharing with in the foster homes and I will be filing a complaint with the department about her case worker's protection duties" Kate stated a little too harshly for the occasion.

"You got it, boss." Was the reply Kate got from her fellow detective but 'what's up with her' was the look that Castle got, giving a shrug as an answer.

When Beckett got back to her desk, she found a Barbie movie with a note _"Dad told me you were looking after a little girl from a foster home today and I realized you might not have anything for her to do at the precinct. This should keep her amused for a couple of hours. Love Alexis"_

Kate smiled down at the note and smiled back up at Rick who looked just as surprised as Kate but had a look of pride in his eyes, pride in his daughter and her thoughtfulness.

"Hey munchkin, Look at what Rick's daughter brought you to watch. You want to sit on the break room couch and watch Barbie, while Rick and I get some work done?" Kate asked the little girl, bending down to her level. Allie nodded and held her hand out for Kate to hold, Rick smiled as they walked to the break room 'she would make a great mother' was the thought that ran involuntarily across his mind.

Kate came back with two coffees and a smile on her face, handing one coffee to Rick while sitting down and taking a sip of her own she picked up the file on Allie and began to read. Case notes of behavior, she was withdrawn from social contact, didn't get along with the girls very well. She had been sent to several child psychiatrists about her Nancy Drew obsession, which her answer to that question was 'if I find out how Nancy Drew solves mysteries I can find my parents myself'.

"Wait, ND. Nancy Drew." Kate whispered.

"What was that?" Castle asked

"ND. The kids were calling Allie ND. ND is Nancy Drew. She wants to be like Nancy Drew, so she can find her parents without the help of CPS" with that Kate went back to reading her file.

It went on to describe her personality; words like quiet, shy, likes to read, polite, short tempered, stubborn, independent, intelligent were used.

"No wonder Allie has adopted the idea that her family is out there and wants her; she mustn't have felt wanted all her life. It says here she has been through 5 homes in 6 years, and the longest one was when she was a newborn to almost 2 yrs"

"She's just been thrown around like a rag doll. She needs a family, Kate. Not to be Debby Downer or anything but who's she staying with tonight? You've only got one bedroom" Rick said quietly so little ears definitely couldn't hear.

"Umm, I didn't think of that. I don't want to send her back to Social Services, Rick. She'll just keep getting thrown around" Kate admitted furrowing her brow and chewing on her bottom lip.

"I've got two spare rooms, Allie can take one and if you want to you can take the other, until we can sort out her family situation. Are the adoption papers in the folder? Maybe you can find out who it is from them."

"I asked for all her adoption records as well but I don't think they will give them too me without a fight. Not if it was a closed adoption anyway." Kate knew she had to answer the first part of Rick's question but she wasn't sure if staying at his place was a good idea. She knew his intentions were pure and she could trust him but could she trust herself? "I'll check for them later, there is nothing we can do tonight and tomorrow is Saturday so I won't be able to get in contact with anyone from CPS until Monday. "And Rick, thank you. I would love it if we could stay at the loft. Are you sure Martha and Alexis won't mind?"

"Alexis will love having a little girl to do girly things with, Disney movies, manicures, hair you name it and she'll be there. And mother, we'll she just goes with the flow"

Both Rick and Kate smiled as they got up and moved to the break room to find Allie dead to the world. She was laying on the couch with one thumb in her mouth, an arm over her head facing the back of the seat with Barbie singing in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After finding Allie asleep on the couch Rick and Kate both felt it would be best to try not to wake her, after all, she has had a rather big day for such a little girl. So instead of making her walk, Rick picked her up, one hand under her knees and one under her back, cradling the little girl like he did Alexis 8 years ago when she was around the same age.

"Are you ready to go, Beckett?" Rick whispered once he made sure he wasn't going to drop Allie.

"Yep, let's go" Kate replied, after she grabbed the DVD out of the TV unit to return to Alexis once they got back to the loft.

"Thank you again for this, Rick. It means a lot. I don't know why but I just feel a connection with this little girl. I want to try and help her or at least do what I can to make her better off" Kate admitted.

"Kate, I know there is something wrong. I'm not going to push, you can tell me when and if you want to but I know there is something off about you today. Ever since you saw Allie, you saw what I saw didn't you?" Rick whispered into Kate's ear, trying to keep Allie as still as possible in the back of the taxi.

"She looks like me. I know you saw it, I saw it too. And I bet if Dad stayed sober enough to look at her he would see it too." Kate admitted.

"Do you have a daughter in foster care, Kate?" Rick asked, prepared for an ear bashing from the Detective for prying into her personal life once again.

"No, I don't, Castle" Kate replied. "You can stop holding your breath, writer boy" she said forcing a smile onto her face but it didn't reach her eyes and Castle could see it, he wasn't fooled.

Knowing it wasn't the right time to press on with the matter of Kate's family life the writer decided to change subjects "What are our plans for this little one?"

"I honestly, don't know. I'm going to look through her file, see if I can find anything that'll lead to her birth parents. I just hope they've provided the adoption records in the file, if not I will ring CPS first thing Monday morning and request them, if I have to I will state they don't want me getting a court order because I will point out negligence on their part. If I can find them, you and I will go and see them, let them know their child would like to meet them, if they are interested we can set something up, if not I guess we'll have to break the news to Allie" Kate responded. "But I think tonight, we'll put her to bed and maybe you and I can get ready for bed and watch a movie, just to wind down"

"Sounds like a plan. But… But what if her parents died, how are we going to tell her that?" Rick asked looking a little sad that this could be a possibility.

"If it comes down to that, we will sit her down and explain to her that her parents are in heaven with the angels and they can't come back for her. But we can also tell her that they did want her they just couldn't stay on earth to look after her" Kate replied, thinking about her own mother and the secret she held closest to her heart. Rick knew there was something wrong, he knew she was thinking about her mother but there was something more, another depth to the shadows in her eyes.

Before Rick could ask the taxi had pulled up in front of Rick's building and the driver wanting to be paid. Rick handed over the money plus a 10% tip, once he got out he was able to reach in and pick Allie up without waking her and allowing Kate to step out behind him.

They started walking towards the door; Eduardo the doorman opened it for the trio murmuring greetings and how are you's. In the elevator Allie started to squirm and mutter things in her sleep but settled a minute later, so Kate and Rick didn't think anymore of it.

Kate yawned which caused Rick to yawn "You tired, sleepyhead?" Rick questioned "stop yawning, it's contagious" as they both let out another yawn.

Kate smiled "I'm just looking forward to putting her to bed and relaxing for a couple of hours then sinking myself into those very comfy mattresses of yours and sleeping til lunchtime tomorrow"

When Kate and Rick walked into the loft carrying a sleeping Allie, Alexis came running from the lounge to greet the trio.

"Dad!" she exclaimed stopping short of running into him like usual due to the little girl in his arms. Instead she pretty much jumped on the Detective "Kate! Hi, It's good to see you, it's been ages since you've been round here"

Kate laughed at the young girls enthusiasm, she was different from her father in many ways, sensible, poised, has a 'brain-mouth' filter but in this situation she really was her father's daughter, bouncy and bubbly.

"Hey kid, yeah it's been a while. You've grown taller in the last month and even more beautiful than the last time"

"Kate, you say that every time" Alexis huffed in fake exasperation.

Kate just laughed at the teen's dramatic flair, that she got from her grams "That's because it's true, Lex."

Rick cleared his throat letting the girls know he was still there with a now semi awake Allie.

"Hi, you must be Allie. My name's Alexis" the red head spoke after realizing the girl was awake. Allie just turned her head and buried her face into Rick's neck.

"Hey, it's okay munchkin" Kate stated moving behind Rick to look the little girl in the eyes "This is Rick's daughter"

"Remember, I told you about her earlier. The one who liked to read Nancy Drew when she was your age. I told you she was bigger now" Rick continued from Kate's explanation, bobbing the girl up and down on his hip. "She won't hurt you honey, if you say hello Lex might even play dolls with you or if you're very lucky she might even read you a Nancy Drew book before bed but after hot chocolate and mini marshmallows" Rick stated getting more excited and enthusiastic towards the end of his sentence.

Allie moved her head around to face the red headed teen "Hi" she said quietly "How old are you?" the little one asked.

"I'm 14, how old are you?" The teen replied.

"I'm 6, you won't hurt me like the old kids in the foster home did?" Allie cautiously asked and when Alexis shook her head the little girl smiled and asked to get down.

"Do you have the Nancy Drew movie instead of the books?" Allie asked Alexis as they walked into the living room hand in hand.

"Well, that went better than expected" Kate said to the writer as she walked over to the breakfast bar and sat on a stool "So where's this hot chocolate and marsh mallows, mister?"

"Cracking the whip much, Kate? I only mentioned it like two minutes ago" Rick answered with a smirk

"I can crack a whip in more places than the kitchen, writer boy" Kate flirted back causing Rick to gulp.

"Okay, hot chocolate with 5 mini marsh mallows in each cup coming right up" Rick smiled at his clever rhyme and walked to the fridge and pantry to get the ingredients.

30 minutes later the hot chocolate was finished, Kate and Rick were curled up on the sofa while Alexis was on the recliner with a sleeping Allie in her lap watching Nancy Drew. It was 6.30 and getting close to dinner time "Okay, obviously we're ordering in, who wants what?"

Kate and Alexis both said pizza, Alexis wanting Hawaiian, Kate wanting Pepperoni and Rick wanted BBQ Chicken and Bacon. With Allie still asleep Rick grabbed the phone off the coffee table and went into the kitchen to order. Kate followed closely behind, once Rick had finished the phone call the detective nervously stood on her tip toes and pecked Rick on the cheek.

"Thank you for doing this. You really didn't have to. I don't know what it is, why this girl. But there's something about her that, I don't know. I guess, I want to protect her like a mother would her own child. It's weird but Thank you, really."

"It's no problem, Kate, really. I'm enjoying the extra company and if you're happy I'm happy" The sincerity and love in Rick's made the already present butterflies present flutter inside her stomach that much more.

"Th-thank you" Kate stuttered "I really mean it"

"So do I" Rick answered gently.

~CASKETT~

An hour later pizza had been eaten by all, including Allie, the girls tucked up in bed – Allie choosing to sleep with Alexis – meaning the two were in the spare room with two beds, Kate was laying against the arm of the sofa with her feet up against Rick's thigh on the other end of the couch. Both had a glass of wine on the coffee table, Rick was typing on his laptop and Kate was reading Allie's file.

She was getting into the more 'official' documents now. Foster release papers, Birth Certificate and Kate was hoping somewhere the official adoption records.

Looking through she got to the birth certificate. Full Name: Allegra Johanna _. "Oh my god" Kate gasped loud enough to strike Rick's interest.

"What, What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just reading her birth certificate. Under full name it states Allegra Johanna-James but there's no last name. We can't even track the down by that"

"That's sweet, I thought her name was going to be Alexandra or something like that. I like Allegra and I guess Johanna-James is just a coincidence." Rick knew that the tone Beckett used when saying 'oh my god' was not a disappointed one like she was suggesting but a surprised one, but let it go. She will speak when and if she wants to. '_I need to see that file'_ Rick thought.

Kate continued reading through the file as Rick went back to writing more of his latest Nikki Heat novel. 'Allegra Johanna-James _ born February 17th 2000.' _'If I didn't know any better I would say that there is no way that this is just a coincidence' _Kate thought _'Where are those bloody adoption papers' _was the next thing to run through her brain as she tried to rifle through the documents to find the specific papers that will tell her what she has been wanting to know.

Finally Kate found them, upside down in the folder. Did she really want to know the truth, of course she did. '_There is no way in hell that it's her, it can't be.' _But as Kate turned the paper over she couldn't believe what she was reading.

'_**I **__**Katherine Beckett**__** surrender any parental rights of **__**Allegra Johanna-James Beckett**__** on Friday 18**__**th**__** February 2000 at 8:15am. In giving up these rights I will not attempt to contact the child until the child in question is 18 years of age unless the child makes contact first.' **_

Kate couldn't believe what she was reading. The official transcript when on to describe more legalities but all that stuck was her daughter wasn't dead like she thought. Her child, her daughter survived the accident. But how and why was she not told. She remembers the moment she found out exactly what happened. Remembering this moment brought tears to Kate's eyes; it got harder and harder to read the document but she realized something on the dotted line, a hand written piece. That was not her signature… it looked more like… No, it can't be…. The first initial is different but that signature looks familiar.

Rick looked over when he heard a sniffle and saw his hard shell detective crying but couldn't work out why. She was now clutching the folder to her chest, looking towards him looking completely shattered. He reached out his arms to comfort her, expecting her to tell him to go away but instead she turned around, laid her head on his thigh, pulled her knees up and allowed the writer to stroke her hair with one hand, rub up and down arm with the other and coo at her, like you would when you calmed a crying child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once Rick heard Kate's breathing slow and her sniffles stop he realized that the detective had fallen asleep on his leg.

'_Now to find out what sparked that reaction'_ he thought. Reaching over the brunette's body he pried the folder gently from her sleeping arms. He knew it was something about the adoption records or the birth certificate but to what caused the tears he didn't know but was going to find out.

He opened the folder up gently, trying not to move or make enough noise to wake the sleeping lady up, he spotted the adoption papers on top. He scanned through them, thankful once again for his speed reading abilities, all those hours in the library as a kid really paid off.

Once he got to that paragraph in bold, he couldn't believe it. He read it again and again, yet it still didn't sink in.

'_**I **__**Katherine Beckett**__** surrender any parental rights of **__**Allegra Johanna-James Beckett**__** on Friday 18**__**th**__** February 2000 at 8:15am. In giving up these rights I will not attempt to contact the child until the child in question is 18 years of age unless the child makes contact first.' **_

Detective Kate Beckett was the mother of a 6 year old girl. '_That would've made her what, 19 - 20 when she gave birth' _Rick thought. Why would she give her daughter up for adoption? Does anyone else know she has a kid? Why didn't she tell me? So many questions were rolling through his head and he wanted answers, answers only Kate could give him.

She was finally sleeping though, so he decided to let her continue sleeping and ask at a later time. 'You had to have had a reason for putting her up for adoption, for not raising the life you created. I will support you with whatever you decide to do about the information you have received, Kate. I just need to know, why?' he whispered. 'The pain you must have gone through all these years, not knowing. Not being allowed to know, it must have been so hard.'

Rick sat on the couch under the sleepy detective for half an hour, just staring. Trying to compute all the information, it was a little overwhelming finding out the woman he loves has a child. It was then that the detective stirred, rolling over to now face him. He felt the moment she realized that her face was buried into his hip, she jumped a little which caused him to let out a giggle.

When she sat up she saw that the little girls, her daughters, file was no longer in her arms but on the arm of the sofa next to the writer. _'He must of read it. I can't blame him, he would be curious as to why I just started crying and looking at his face I can assume he knows'_ Kate thought as she tried to clear her sleep hazed mind.

"So, you know?" she asked hanging her head in shame.

He nodded but stayed silent, figuring she would continue when she was ready.

"I was 19; going on 20" she started "I hadn't been out or really social between my mom's murder and that night. Dad was drinking and things were getting worse. I was so upset, so closed off." The tears had started to fall again but the detective continued on with the story while the writer sat silently.

"My friends had been planning a big night out. We weren't legal but they knew of a college party we could get into. Jackie's brother was going to sneak them in, I wasn't going to go but they wouldn't take no for an answer. I didn't have the energy to fight back and I couldn't stand being in the house watching Dad drink till he passed out, for the god knows how many nights in a row. So I got dressed up and went."

Kate shifted on the couch so she was leaning against Rick for support. This is the first time she had told anyone about that night and bringing up all these buried memories hurt.

"I know it doesn't make sense now, why I did it, but it did back then. I went out, I started drinking with some of the college guys and I realize why Dad was doing what he was doing. The alcohol took away the pain for a little while. I had a bit too much and I had been flirting with this guy all night and he seemed to like me. He whispered in my ear asking to take our own party to a more private setting, cheesy I know. But I followed him up to one of the rooms and yea, things happened and I woke up the next morning and he was gone."

Kate gulped "10 weeks later I realized that I was very, very late. I hadn't been taking the pill, it was too hard to remember that, try to study for the recruitment exams, work and take care of Dad. I thought the guy at the party had used a condom so I just thought I was late because of the stress until 2 weeks later. I had weird cravings but when I ate I couldn't keep anything down. I was naïve and didn't think about the possibility of being pregnant. I made a doctor's appointment and couldn't believe it when he told me I was 12 weeks pregnant. He gave me the option of aborting it because it was unplanned and I was studying to become an officer but I couldn't do it"

Kate was crying now against Rick's side, the writer was rubbing her arm in an up and down motion again "If you wanted her, why did you put her in the system?" he asked gently.

"I didn't" Rick went to say something but she just held a finger up to his lips "The pregnancy was going well but Dad didn't like it. He was still coherent most of the time when I told him, he knew I had a great future ahead of me and didn't want me to keep the baby. He gave me the option, have an abortion or move out. So I moved. I packed my things that night, found an apartment the next day that I could afford, it was tiny but it would do. I spent the left over money from my paycheck each week on things for the baby, furniture, clothes, nappies, everything. I was determined she was going to grow up loved and with everything I could ever want for her"

The detective curled her head even more into Ricks arm, now burying her face into his side and let the tears fall even harder. "I was 24 weeks along when Dad called, he wanted to talk over lunch so I said yes. Hoping he was going to be sober or at least accept that I was going to keep the baby. He wasn't and he wouldn't. It turned into an argument and I stormed out of the restaurant getting hit by a car."

Rick gasped "Oh my god, Kate."

"I was in bad shape but Allegra was worse, I had just found out that she was a girl 2 days before. We had been trying for a couple of weeks but every time her legs were closed. I had decided that her name was going to be Allegra Johanna-James Beckett. I just wanted a little bit of my parents, the ones I grew up happy with, included in her name, so she would know her grand-parents and mom would know her grand baby. When I got to the hospital they took me straight to surgery. I could hear them saying the baby was in distress and they would have to do an emergency c-section to get her out before it killed both of us. The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed, Dad was there. The first thing I asked was if Allegra was okay, all he could do was shake his head. They asked me what I wanted to call her and I pointed to the baby bag that was with me when I got hit. I had just picked it up; it had her name embroidered in purple to the bottom corner. Dad gave me the name plate from her incubation crib and I told him to go away and deal with everything himself. I didn't speak to him and I wasn't very cooperative with the nurses."

"Oh, Kate. How could this happen, why would your dad tell you that, I can't believe this is happening. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you went through. What are you going to tell her?" Rick asked

"I'm not yet. I'm going to see Dad tomorrow, you and Allegra are coming with me. Could we bring Alexis so she can take her outside when I confront him about it?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kate? I don't want you to be making a bad situation worse"

"How could it get any worse? My dad lied to me, straight to my face. He saw the pain it caused me; he told me my daughter was dead. He forged my signature and sent her off to be bullied and picked on by strangers. I wanted her to have everything growing up, not this. How could he do it?"

"Okay. We'll go tomorrow after lunch?" Rick stated and questioned at the same time, he knew her dad had only been sober for a year and he really didn't want Kate to do or say anything she might regret later. "But how about now, let's get you into bed."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Not like that. Katherine Beckett, I never" he mocked shocked at her innuendo while she shook her head. "Come on, let's get you something to sleep in and you can finally sink into that guest mattress you were excited about before"

Once inside Rick's room he went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of tracksuit, boxer shorts – giving her the option - and a smaller t-shirt. "You can get dressed in the bathroom; there should be a spare toothbrush in the second draw, left side. I'll change in here and wait to use the bathroom" Kate grabbed the three pieces of clothing and walked into the bathroom. Rick changed into his black, silky boxer shorts and white, form fitting shirt.

5 minutes later Kate emerged from the bathroom in the tracksuit pants and shirt. The pants were pulled tight with the drawstring and the shirt was baggy, but Rick was still speechless at the sight of her in his clothing. "You know the room, yeah? Same one as last time"

Kate nodded "Yeah, I know the one I want" she said with a sly smile as Rick walked into the bathroom. She heard the door click shut and climbed into his bed. Under the quilt and with the heater on she was getting a little hot in the long pants and decided to switch into the red boxer shorts that Rick offered and climbed back under the covers.

Rick was shocked to find the Detective asleep in his bed, the covers pushed down to her waist but not past her hips. Walking over to the side of bed she was laying closet to he pulled the covers up properly and kissed the top of her head. He went to walk away but was surprised when her hand grabbed his wrist.

"Stay" she whispered. He wasn't even sure he heard it or imagined it. "Please, I know I'm hard to get to know Rick and you can't always read what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling but you are so much easier to read. Stay with me, I don't want to be alone, not tonight" She whispered a little louder, now lying on her back facing him.

Rick just nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed. He slid under the covers and tried stay as far away as possible, feeling like he would be violating her trust if he was to touch her. That was until she rolled over so her back was to him and snuggled into his chest. Rick's breathing stopped when he felt her long, smooth, bare legs against his own, she reached around to find his arm and brought it around her and left his hand on her stomach.

"Thank you, Rick. For everything"

"Always"

Both writer and detective fell asleep with grievances in their hearts but small smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Allie woke early, excited to be in a place she could play, read and watch movies without other kids calling her mean things. Climbing out of the largest bed she had ever seen with her thumb in her mouth, Allie toddled over to the bed on the other side of the room where Alexis was sleeping.

"Alexis" the child whispered but didn't get a reaction "Psst, Alexis" she tried again, this time it worked.

Allie was pleased to see the redhead rolling over and slowing opening her eyes. "What's the matter, little one?" she mumbled sleepily "You okay?"

"Uh huh, but…. But, I need to go toilet" the little girl spoke shyly and a little nervously like she did asking Kate yesterday.

"Okay, the toilet is in there" Alexis told the girl while pointing to the ensuite door "Do you need any help?"

"No fank-you" she mumbled around the thumb still poked in her mouth.

While Allie wandered off to the bathroom Alexis rolled back over to look at the clock, she groaned when the time said 6:00am. It is Saturday after all; a day for sleeping in, with that thought Alexis tried to go back to sleep, but that wasn't going to work with Allie in the house.

Just as the red-head was dosing off again, Allie walked back into the room a little more confident and climbed onto the older girl's bed. "Psst, Alexis. When do we get to play some more? Can you read me another book? Can we watch tv?" were the questions Allie fired at the red-head.

"Later, Allie. It's Saturday morning, early Saturday morning. Can you sleep a little longer so you don't get tired during the day?"

"Okay" Allie mumbled disappointedly and curled up on the pillow beside Alexis.

~ CASKETT ~

At 7:30 more mice were stirring, this time it was in the room down stairs. Kate tried to roll over onto her back with a groan, but couldn't feeling a warm body underneath her she opened her eyes slightly. That's when the detective noticed her position, a leg over Rick's thigh, an arm over his torso, the right side of her chest laying on Rick's, her head tucked under his chin and his arm wrapped around her back. That's when she remembered all that had happened.

Moving slightly to try and get out of bed without waking Rick was a difficult task. "Mmm, don't get up. Stay in Bed" he mumbled.

"Rick, wake up. I need to go to the bathroom. You need to let me go"

She heard a groan and felt his arm release her "Don't want you having an accident on me now, do we?" he sleepily replied making Kate giggle.

After finishing in the bathroom, when Kate returned to the room, Rick was sitting up slightly against the headboard, enjoying the view of Kate's legs in his boxer shorts. "Have a good sleep, detective?" he asked.

"Mmhmm, very. Probably the best sleep I've had in a while" was the reply, shocking both of them at Kate's honesty as she climbed back onto the bed. "I wonder if the little munchkins are awake yet?"

"Unless, Allie's woken her, I highly doubt my daughter is. She loves a weekend sleep in"

"Let's go have a look." Kate said while climbing out of the bed, before she could fully remove herself Rick grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Morning" he said giving her a quick peck on the forehead and then the temple. Kate was a little shocked but replied the same kissing his cheek.

Once getting to the spare room door, Kate pushed it open to find both girls cuddled together. Not where they left them last night "Allie must have woken up sometime this morning" whispered Kate as Rick nodded.

"Want to start breakfast before we wake them up?"

"Yeah. We'll go see my Dad around 11. I'll call ahead and make sure he's home"

"Are you sure you want to do this Kate? Confront him while you're angry"

"I'm sure"

~CASKETT~

By 9:30 breakfast had been eaten by all, Allie was surprised to see pancakes, bacon and eggs; normally she only had cereal. The girls were sitting on the couch watching Finding Nemo while Kate and Rick were reading over Allie's files and Martha had gone out for the morning.

"She's definitely your daughter Beckett, just read her personality. Stubborn, determined, independent, quiet, she's you allover"

Beckett just smiled. "I wonder if she'd be the same little girl had I had the chance to raise her"

"I think she would have been cared for better, meaning she would be how she is now with Alexis. Happy. But personality I think she would be the same little girl. No matter what, she is your daughter, and no one is going to change that." Rick muttered quietly so the girls couldn't hear him.

"Are you going to file for custody Kate? If you tell her that you're her mommy are you going to keep her?" Rick asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am Rick. I'm not sending her back. I've finally found her and I am going to use everything I can to try and keep her" Kate replied frustrated at Rick's question.

"What are you going to do about your dad? Are you going to file charges for forgery or leave him be?"

"I can't send my own dad to jail, Rick. I don't know what I'm going to do exactly but I know I'm not filing charges against him and they can't do anything if I don't."

"Okay. Just remember, you're not in this alone. You have me, Alexis, Mother – who should be home soon and you have that beautiful little girl in the other room." Rick said taking her hand in his.

"Thank you, Rick. You have been so supportive. I couldn't ask for a better partner than what you have been for the last year and a half. Just know I really appreciate it" Kate replied emotionally, giving his hand a squeeze "but if we are going to see my dad we need to get the girls ready and get ready ourselves"

Walking into the living room, Rick gave Alexis and Allie a kiss on their forehead before mentioning that he and Kate were going to get ready for the day.

"Uh, Rick, we have a small problem. I have no new clothes here and I can't exactly go out in yours. So can you look after Allie while I run to my place, shower and change clothes? I'll meet you back here in an hour or so?"

"That's fine. She's a good kid. Alexis has a surprise for her anyway. Mother has gone out to get her a few new outfits, knowing she didn't have anything to wear."

"Thank you" Kate replied, giving Rick and peck on the cheek and walking over to explain what was happening to Allie, leaving the clothes part out as a surprise for Martha to tell.

Rick went to his bathroom, Kate left the loft and the girls stayed cuddled where they were until they were told to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

15 minutes after Kate left, Martha walked through the front door holding many bags full of surprises for both the girls.

"Alexis" the older red head called "Alexis, can you come here for a moment?"

"Sure Grams" little Castle called. "Come on, Allie, Come help Grams. I think she might have a surprise for you as well" Alexis said to her little friend.

"Really, a surprise just for me" Allie called getting excited and following her friend to the older red head she had only ever heard being called 'Grams'.

"Now Miss Allie" Martha spoke "I want you to close your eyes, don't open them until we tell you to, okay?"

The young girl looked frightened, she had only ever been asked to close her eyes when bad things were about to happen and her bottom lip dropped.

"Hey, it's okay sweet pea. This is a good surprise. You'll really like it, I promise" the older red head encouraged.

The little girl nodded and shut her eyes. While her eyes were shut Martha and Alexis set out all the bags that were for her. There were 3 spare out of 13, Alexis looked at her Grams enquiringly and the older women pointed to her.

"Thanks Grams" Alexis whispered.

"Now my little Angel" Martha directed at Allie as Rick came round the corner quietly holding his phone pointed at the young girl to capture her reaction "you may open your eyes and look at your surprise"

Allie opened her eyes and they went wide with a big gasp "Wow, Thank you so much Grams" she called excitedly running towards the older lady giving her a big hug "Are these really all for me? I never get new things. Thank you, thank you, thank you" she chanted jumping up and down before digging into the bags to look at all the new clothes.

"Thank you" mouthed Rick at his mother but she just waved a hand towards him smiling.

"How about you and Alexis take these up to the bedroom and you chose something to wear, Allie Cat?" Rick suggested as Allie nodded and Alexis began to help pick up the little girls bags as well as her own.

"There should be dresses, jeans, shirts, tights, pyjamas and shoes in there. Oh yea and some underwear Allie" called Martha after her as the two girls walked as fast as possible up the stairs.

Rick just hugged his mother "You have no idea what you just did for that girl, that little gesture will mean the world to her. Thank you mother"

Nobody mentioned the young girl calling the older red head Grams like her new best friend but that thought was there. She was becoming a part of the family already.

~CASKETT~

Half an hour after the girls had gone up to their room Rick heard a knock on the door. He was sitting on the lounge chair with his laptop writing while Allie and Alexis were on the floor completing a puzzle and Martha had flitted off to her room. Rick rose to answer the door, knowing it would be Kate back ready for the day, it was going to be a big day for both Kate and Allie.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door "Hey" he said smiling and the brunette who was now in jeans, a t-shirt and converse shoes. She was dressed for comfort rather than power, like what was needed at work.

"Hey" she breathed, leaning in to kiss his cheek. All of a sudden the sound of running feet could be heard coming from the direction of the lounge.

"KATE! Look, look. Look what Grams buyed me from the shops" the little girl exclaimed jumping into Kate's open arms. The brunette looked towards the writer, "Grams" she mouthed and Rick shrugged, knowing Allie was calling her Grams because Alexis did. "There was heaps. More clothes than I have ever seen and they are all mine and no one else has ever weared them"

Kate gasped in excitement for the little girl "Really. I hope you said thank-you to Martha"

"Who's Marfa" the 6 year old replied shrugging her shoulders

"Martha is Alexis' Grams" Kate replied

"Oh, does that mean I can't call her Grams. Because she's not mine?" the little girl asked with a sad face

"Of Course you can call me Grams, darling girl. If that's what you want then I am happy for you to do so" the exuberant older red head replied.

This made for one very happy 6 year old. "Now, what do you say to Ma… Grams, Allie Cat?" asked Kate.

"I already said Thank-you but I'll say it again. Thank you, Grams. I love all the clothes you buyed me"

"You're welcome" replied Martha

During this exchange Rick and Alexis just watched from a distance, not wanting to interrupt the bonding moment. "Kate, I hate to interrupt but its 10:30, we are going to be late"

"Oh, thanks"

"Where are we going?" asked the two girls together making them giggle.

"We are going to see my dad" Kate answered with a sigh

~CASKETT~

An hour later Kate, Rick, Alexis, and Allie arrived at Jim's apartment. Kate knew they were late but she didn't care; this man had made her wait 6 yrs, 6 long years to find out her daughter was alive and unhappy.

"Okay, Alexis sweetie when I give you the signal I need you to take Allie down to my room. It's the furtherest from the lounge and on the right. Got it?"

Alexis nodded, she didn't understand completely but knew neither adult wanted them to hear the conversation between Kate and her father.

"But I want to stay with you Kate" whined Allie again.

"We aren't leaving you Allie cat, I just need to ask him some questions, okay?"

Once the young girl nodded they all made their way inside the lobby and into the elevator.

They soon arrive at the 3rd floor and Kate gulped at the sight of her fathers apartment door. She really had no idea what she was going to say and that made her nervous on top of furious. She knocked and not too much later Jim opened the door.

"Hi Katie" he said looking at little confused seeing more than his daughter at the door.

"Hi" she said a little coldly and walking inside with everyone else trailing behind. Once the were all situated inside she began introductions .

"This is Rick, he's my partner and his daughter Alexis" Jim nodded and looked towards the other little body in the room currently cuddled into Ricks side with her face pressed into his leg.

"Hey little one, come here for a second" Kate cooed.

The little girl just nodded and walked slowly towards Kate looking at the floor, looks like Kate wasn't the only one that was nervous.

Kate picked the girl up and placed her on her hip. Jim gasped when he saw her and Kate smirked, know that he knew exactly who she was.

"And this little cutie is Allegra but she prefers being called Allie"

Jim nodded not knowing what to say, especially in front of the child in question.

"Alexis, remember what we talked about?" Kate asked and the girl nodded.

Bending down Kate placed Allie on the floor and looked at her "Okay, I need you to go down to my old room with Alexis, I need to talk to my dad and Rick. We'll come and get you soon" with that Allie nodded and walked away with Alexis.

"What is all this Katie?" Jim asked now that the kids were out of ear shot.

"You know exactly what this is and exactly who that little girl is. Don't you dare play dumb" Kate replied through clenched teeth.

"How am I supposed to know her. I've never seen her before. What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe it. You cant even tell me the truth when the truth is down in my room. How could you lie to me all these years dad?" Kate asked trying not to cry but Rick saw it and moved closer to rub his hand on her back.

"You have to understand Katie. I was trying to protect you. You had your whole life ahead of you."

"No... You don't get to do that dad. You don't get to put it all back on me. You did this. You took my daughter away, put her in an orphanage to get bullied and thrown around like some toy. My life changed when I found out about her, I changed. I wanted her with all of my heart and you knew it. So why?" Kate was even more angry that her father could push it all back to her when it was him.

"She was going to ruin your dreams. Everything you wanted to do. I could sit back and watch you ruin your life, you were 19 for crying out loud. You could raise a baby on your own."

"You wouldn't know what I could do. You never gave me the chance. I had saved every last bit of my pay check to spend on her. I went without the luxerys in life to provide for my daughter. By the time that day came I had her whole nursery done. Clothes bought. A solid collection of Nappys, bottles everything MY daughter would need. So you don't get to tell me I couldn't do it." by now Kate as in tears.

"shhh, it's okay" Rick comforted her as he rapped her shaking body in his.

Jim was tearing " I'm sorry. I'm sorry katie. It was selfish of me. Have you told her yet?"

"I think you just did" called a little voice from the background. Everyone looked to see a crying Allie who wouldn't look at Kate.

" Oh" Kate replied softly "come here baby girl" Kate said bending down for the child to come but she didn't.

"Allie, come here baby. I want to talk to you about this but we have to go home first. Okay?" Allie nodded and started towards her mother with a push from the red head behind her.

Allie climbed into Kate's arms and buried her face in the brunettes neck "I am so sorry baby girl" Kate cried.

"You know, your lucky I don't press charges for forgery but where would that get me. You're better off sitting here and feeling the guilt for what you did to not only your daughter but your granddaughter as well" Kate scowled and walked out with Rick and Alexis in tow.

~CASKETT ~

By the time they got home Allie was asleep, Rick carried her up to his loft and placed her on the bed in the guest room.

"How do you feel?" Rick asked the detective, who was curled up on the couch with his daughter, as he walked into the lounge area.

"Emotionally drained. I can't believe he tried to play dumb. He knew who she was the moment I introduced her, I could see it in his face."

"So, Allie is your daughter?" Alexis asked when Kate nodded she continued "and your dad put her up for adoption without you knowing?"

"Yeah" Kate sighed " I was, uhh, hit by a car when I was pregnant. I stormed out on my dad while we were eating, we were fighting again over the baby. I had to be taken into surgery and I heard the doctors say my baby wasn't doing to well and they needed to do a C section, but it was so early I was only 24 weeks and then it all went blank. I remember waking up and dad was there and he shook his head, I knew he meant my baby hadn't survived. He asked me what I wanted to name her and I pointed to the bag in the corner. I had just picked up the blanket I had embroidered with her name and that was it. I was devastated, I made dad deal with all the arrangements, I just couldn't at the time." Kate was crying again, Alexis cuddled into her side and Rick sitting on the arm of the couch hugging her into him with one arm.

"So you're my mummy?" a little voiced squeaked

They looked around to see Allie sitting on the stairs with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kate removed herself from the seat and walked towards the girl "Yes baby, I am"

"Why didn't you want me? Why couldn't I have lived with you?" she sniffled.

Rick and Alexis walked to the kitchen and started prepare lunch to give them some privacy.

"I have always wanted you baby girl, always. There has never been a day where I haven't thought of you. But I had an accident and I had to go to hospital and they took you out of my tummy really early. You hadn't finished growing inside me and I was really worried. When they finished the operation they told me you had died. I was so sad to think I would never meet you."

"Why did they tell you that, they lied and that's naughty"

"Yes it is Allie Cat. I think is because I was only 19. I was still really young and no one thought I would be a good mummy to you. But I wanted to be. I will always, always love you baby girl. And I hope one day you could love me too."

"I've always loved my mummy. I knew you always wanted me and I knew you would find me one day." the young girl smiled. "Do I get to come and live with you and Rick forever?"

"I have to talk to the social worker first baby but I'm going to fight to get you back. But Rick and I don't live together all the time, Allie Cat, we will find a place to live together after I talk to the social worker, okay?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you live together? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No Sweetie, not yet" Rick answered walking towards 2 of his favorite girls with fairy bread for lunch making them all smile and Kate blush.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

After eating lunch, Martha returned from her outing. With Alexis cuddled between her Grams and Dad, Rick on Kate's left and Allie cuddled against her chest the 5 of them settled in for a movie day.

Rick and Alexis introduced Allie to Star Wars and they all found she had an inner 'geek' just like her mother. Unfortunately they only got through the first trilogy before both girls started to doze off and Martha had retired to her room claiming 'big day'.

Looking at the time Kate gasped "No wonder they're half asleep Rick it's after 8.30 and they've had a fairly big day. Especially my little chicken over here"

Rick just smiled, motherhood definitely suited her and it was just another thing to fall in love with. "How about we get these two up to bed then. What do you think, sharing the guest room again?"

Kate nodded "They seemed to enjoy it last night. It's good they can sleep in tomorrow."

15 minuets later both girls were easily tucked in, having already been in their pajamas from the movie day there was no need to wake them up. Once kissing both girls on the forehead both adults made their way down stairs to enjoy the rest of their night.

"Sooo, not yet?" Kate asked with a small smile

"Uhh. Ha ha" Rick chuckled nervously "umm"

"Wow look at that, I have rendered the great Richard Castle speechless" the detective teased.

"You manage to do that every day my dear" was the reply Kate didn't expect which left her speechless and blushing slightly.

"Rick..." she whispered

"I know. We can't do this now. You have a Social worker to deal with on Monday, a daughter to fight for, a job to do. But remember, I'm here, you're not doing this alone. I.. Lo.. Care for you Kate, you and that precious little girl. That will never change."

Kate had tears in her eyes "thank you" she mumbled walking towards him. Reaching him, Kate stood on her toes and brushed a light kiss to his lips "Let's do this slow. No sex yet, no PDA at work, no one but us knows until this is all over. K?"

"K" he replied smiling and brushing another kiss to her lips "As long as I get to keep doing this" he mumbled

"Always" she replied with the huge grin plastered on her face "Let's go to bed, my daughter is not the only one who wants cuddles after all that happened today"

~CASKETT~

The next morning Allie was again quick to get out of bed but didn't need to wake Alexis to find the bathroom, she still climbed in beside Alexis when she returned and fell back asleep.

Half and hour later Alexis stirred and tried to roll over, instead of finding more mattress and soft pillows she found a six year old looking peaceful in her sleep.

The red head quietly snuck out of bed to use the bathroom and venture round to see if anyone else was awake. When no one else was up she wandered back upstairs to find an upset girl in her bed.

"I'm sorry lex. I didn't mean to make you leave the bed... I'm sorry. "

"You're okay little one. It wasn't you that made me leave the bed. I needed to visit the bathroom and I went to see if you're mummy and my dad or grams were awake but they're all still asleep. Want do you want to do until they wake up? We could read a book or watch cartoons downstairs"

"Cartoons" the little girl squealed and jumped off the bed.

"Cartoons it is" replied Alexis following the excited little girl down the stairs and into the living area.

It was half past 8 when Rick and Kate ventured sleepily out of their rooms "Hi ka.. I mean mummy. Hi Rick" called Allie excitedly before going back to watching Winx club on tv.

Rick went to the kitchen to start on breakfast as Kate went to sit on the couch with her daughter.

"How are you this morning Allie Cat?" asked Kate. "Have you been enjoying the cartoons with Alexis"

"Uh ha" came Allie's reply "My favourite Winx is Bloom. She has red hair just like Alexis"

Kate giggled at that. "She does, does she?" replied the young girls mother. "How about you go upstairs and get ready and by the time your finished breakfast will be ready."

"What's for breakfast, mummy?" Allie asked climbing of the couch

"I think Rick is making choc chip pancakes."

"What are pancakes?" the wee girl asked surprising everyone. "We only ever got cereal or toast at the foster homes" she explained.

"Well I guess you'll have to go get ready so you can try them. But they are very very yummy?" Kate replied being extra dramatic to excite the child

"Okay" she squealed running upstairs to get ready.

"You too kiddo" said Rick to Alexis as Martha walked down the stairs all dressed and ready for her day.

"Morning Grams" Alexis said walking up the stairs to get changed.

"Morning Kiddos" Martha replied to everyone in the house.

"Morning Mother" "Morning Martha" both Kate and Rick replied in sync, as they always are.

"What are your plans for today, mother?" Rick asked as he continued cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Well, I was hoping to take those gorgeous girls shopping if you had no other plans"

"We were going to take them to central park for a picnic and play at about 1pm so until then you should be okay, right Kate?" came Rick's reply.

"Umm yea. I wanted to have a little talk with Allie this morning so after that I guess so"

"That's wonderful. I'll make sure they enjoy their day out shopping. Now I know you've only just found out she's your daughter but are their things you would prefer her not to have if I happen to buy her things?"

"You don't have to buy her anything, Martha. The clothes were more than enough. I'm sure she will just enjoy the fact that you've included her in your day"

"Nonsense, darling. It all goes on Richard's credit card. I would like to spoil both my girls" this caused Rick to groan and Kate to laugh.

"Alright. I'm not to sure but i guess whatever was inappropriate for Lex at that age is inappropriate for Allie" Kate replied a little embarrassed she didn't know much about what was available for kids.

At that stage both girls came down stairs. Alexis in jeans, a shirt, a pretty head band with new sandals and Allie in a knee length white, pink and purple skirt, a white top with pink an purple butterflies, white full length tights, a white skivy underneath her shirt and closed in sandals.

"Well, we'll. Don't you look pretty miss Allie Cat" Kate stated out loud.

"Thank you mummy" Allie replied a little embarrassed at the fuss that was being made. "I love all my clothes, thank you, so much, Grams for buying me them"

"Breakfast is ready" Rick called "Miss Allie Cat gets first taste"

Allie toddled over to the breakfast bar and waited for Kate to help her onto the stool so she didn't fall, she was a little nervous trying something new.

Rick placed a pancake on a plate in front of her and they all waited for her to take a bite and tell them what she thought.

"Yum" she stated with a big smile and continued to eat "Fank you" she said with a mouth full.

"Uh uh, missy. No talking till you swallow. Okay?" Kate said tapping her on the shoulder and leaning down to give both Allie and Alexis, who had now grabbed her breakfast, a kiss on the crowns of their heads.

"Okay, Mama" came Allie's reply after a loud gulp was heard.

~CASkETT~

After breakfast and dishes were finished Kate took Allie up to the bedroom while Rick and Alexis finished cleaning around the downstairs part of the loft.

"Allie, you know how I'm going to have to talk to the social worker tomorrow?"

"Yes... You're going to tell them you're my mummy and want me to live with you and then I can stay here, right?"

"Well I'm going to tell them you're my little girl and that I want you to live with me. But they might want to take you to another home for a while. Just until they make sure you're safe living with me."

Allie's eyes were watering and bottom lip was dropping "But I don't want to go to another home. I want to stay in this home. I don't want to go. Please don't make me go. Please. I promise I'll be good and stay in my own bed and I'll do what I'm told and I won't talk while I'm eating and I promise. I .ise"

"Hey. Hey" Kate cooed as she moved over on the bed to cuddle the scared little girl in her arms. "You are the best little girl anyone could ask for and if they let me I will keep you here. I don't want you to go, I'll miss you to much" Kate stated slightly tickling the girl to make here laugh, which she did.

"How about we worry about this when the time comes? I'll talk to the social worker and then we'll see what happens but just remember what I told you"

"You love me and have always wanted me. There was never a day that... that you never thought about me" Allie interrupted.

"That's right. Always, Allie Cat, Always. Now go brush your teeth. Grams is taking you and Alexis shopping and when she brings you home, Rick and I are taking you girls to Central Park for a picnic.

"Yay" Allie called "I never went shopping before, I always stayed at home instead. And mummy?"

"Yea, baby girl" Kate answered kissing the crown of her daughters head again.

"I love you too" Allie whispered hugging a now tearing Kate "I'm happy that you're my mummy" then she hopped off Kate's lap and raced to the bathroom to get ready for her adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It only took Allie a few minutes to brush her teeth after breakfast and when she was done she raced Kate down the stairs excited to go shopping with her Grams and Alexis.

Once they both got down stairs Rick smiled at Kate silently asking if everything was okay which Kate responded to with a nod.

"Right. Miss Allie, Miss Alexis. Are you both ready to shop til we drop?" exclaimed Martha as the two girls nodded "Let's go then" continued the red head as she gently grabbed Allie's hand.

"Remember to be good for Grams. Both of you. Allie, no running off or playing hide and seek or talking to strangers. Make sure you do what your asked" called Kate as the three walked out the door and on their adventure for the morning.

Once the trio had left the first thing Rick did was gently pull Kate towards him and brush his lips against hers "Mmmm, I've been wanting to do that all morning" he muttered against her lips.

"Me too" smiled Kate and it all went silent the two of them just standing there and looking at one another until Kate broke the silence.

"What am I going to do, Rick? Allie and I will have to go back to my place soon but I only have 1 room. CPS aren't going let me keep her. They are going to tell me I'm not prepared to be a mother or I don't have the right job or I don't have the money to raise a kid. What am I going to do? I can't lose her again" Kate broke down in Rick's arm as he tried to calm her.

"Ssssshhhhh Kate. You know what I think? They are going to see an extraordinary young woman who spends her time saving the world. You can stay here with Allie as long as you need. They will see someone who has so much support from friends and family, Mother Alexis and I. They will see a mother in love with her daughter and a daughter in love with her mother. Everything else, we'll figure out together. K?" replied Rick. He could see she was worried about everything and wished he could take it all away.

"Thank you Rick" Kate said kissing the writer "Thank you for everything. For being here. For including her and accepting everything that has happened. Just thank you" she said before kissing him deeply and pushing him towards the couch.

"Movie?" Kate asked once they were on the couch and she had removed her lips from his.

"What one? You can choose"

"Umm. Maybe Grease? I think I'm in the mood for cheesy 80s musical high school drama. And I need a laugh" Kate stated.

Rick moaned and kissed Kate's forehead "Grease it is. But I choose next". The writer removed himself from under Kate before finding and turning on the DVD and returning to his spot.

Kate sprawled out on top of the writer, them laying stomach to stomach, legs entangled and his arms hugging around her waist, it looked awkward but was comfortable.

As the movie went on the couple went from kissing, to singing along, to caressing and then back to more kissing. They laughed, they teased and laughed some more and fell asleep cuddled together. It was an enjoyable morning.

After waking up bur before Rick had a chance to choose his movie the 2 girls walked in followed by his mother and the doorman holding a lot of bags. Neither Kate or Rick had realized it was nearing 12:45, 15 minutes off there time to start heading to the park.

"You can put them over there, thanks Ed" Martha said and tipping the doorman.

"Oh my goodness" Kate expressed "For only being gone a few hours you 3 have done a lot of shopping. "Did you have fun baby girl?" Kate asked Allie picking her up as the little girl nodded her head vigorously.

"Grams bought Lexis and me heaps of things. We got toys and books and clothes and shoes and even pretty hair things for every coloured outfit. It was really fun. Wasn't it Lexis?"

"Yea it was" said the older girl quietly. Rick watched on trying to work out why his girl was so quiet. Normally she was 50 mile an hour after a shopping trip with her grams. He made a mental note to ask her but Kate beat him to it.

"Hey Lex. Why don't you and I go upstairs and sort your stuff out while dad plays with Allie before we go to the park? Hmm?"

"Okay" the red head smiled while Allie cheered out at the prospect of playing with Rick. Kate put her daughter down, who ran straight into Ricks legs, and ushered the young red head upstairs.

A/N

Hey my fabulous readers

I know this is extremely late but like everyone work and uni come first + I have been really addicted to other fics. 'A drop in the ocean' is a good one as well as 'ready to take the plunge' 'vice' and 'every book tells its own story'. Trust me there's more but to many to list. If you've read any good ones I may have missed send me a review or PM with its name and author - ill check it out. Hope you like this one :)


End file.
